The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for the removal of flooring material and more particularly to a portable apparatus which can heat and optionally cut any floor surface covering material that is adhesively secured to a sub-flooring surface.
The invention provides a portable flooring removal apparatus for the removal of any flooring material that has been glued to or similarly secured to a sub flooring, as is the case in floor tile or linoleum sheets.
Floor covering materials have become widely used owing to the fact that they are versatile, inexpensive to purchase and install and are easily maintained. They are currently used for commercial and private environments. However, the removal of such flooring material is both a labor intensive and time-consuming endeavor. In situations where the covering material was in the form of a tile, the worker had to tear the tiles from the floor one by one. In the case where the flooring was laid down in a uniform sheet one or more workers had to cut and pull the sheet from the sub flooring and loosen the adhesive bonds with knives and metal scrapers. There seems to be a need in the industry for an improved method of removing these flooring materials.
Various devices exist on the market for the removal of flooring surfaces. One variety of machines is geared towards the breakdown of asbestos containing floor tiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,767 granted on Jan. 20, 1998 to Petino discloses a method and apparatus for the removal of asbestos floor tiles.
The apparatus works by the exposure of floor tiles to low temperatures with the aid of dry ice and maintaining the tile at low temperatures until the underlying bonding material looses its bonding properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,506 granted on Mar. 24, 1992 to Brown et al shows a method and apparatus for the removal of asbestos containing floor tile mastic by exposing the surface tile to a quantity of water sufficient to wet the asbestos containing material and dissolve the bonds. The procedure then requires the scouring of the tile to remove it. A specific HEPA (high efficiency particulate) filter is supplied to filter the water and air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,182 granted to Miller on Jun. 11, 1996 discloses a large grade self sufficient apparatus having both a heat source and a contained water supply source to enable the removal of adhesively secured floor tile. The apparatus is fuelled by a fully contained propane fuel tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,809 granted to Maiette et al on Jan. 8, 1991 is also a large grade self sufficient apparatus which heats deeply imbedded floor tiles and subsequently uses a suction cup to lift and remove the tiles. This situation is ideal for the removal of heavy tiles containing dangerous materials. With such large apparatus, it is practically impossible to go under floor overhanging cupboards and remove any covering therefrom.
A different category of machines is geared towards the removal of loose floor covering such as carpets but do not treat the issue of breaking down adhesive bonds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,451 granted to Foltz on Aug. 14, 1990 is a floor covering apparatus where a set of rollers designed to pull the carpet off its supporting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,844 granted to Hanson discloses an apparatus that selectively feeds a desired width of floor covering through the apparatus with the help of a set of interlocking gears. Although effective for the removal of loose floor covering it did not prove effective for the removal of flooring materials that were adhesively secured to the sub flooring such as tiles or linoleum sheets.
An alternate apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 5,208,895 granted to Hoover et al on May 4, 1993. This apparatus is a hand held scraper for the removal of paint, wallpaper or linoleum tile using heat and steam. Although this apparatus was effective for small areas this machine is not effective for situations where it is necessary to cut and remove linoleum from floors.
This grouping of prior art did not provide a means for dissociating the adhesive bond that secures the flooring material to the sub floor.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus of the character described which obviates the above noted disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that can be effectively operated by a single worker.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that is easily transportable by a layman.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that can cut uniform sheets of floor covering material into easily removable sections.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that can cut up uniform sheets of floor covering without the necessity of the worker to lean down and cut up the linoleum manually.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that uses electricity as its power source and does not require an alternate fuel source.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that is capable of running under any floor overhanging cupboards and the like to remove the floor covering therefrom.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable flooring removal apparatus that is safe and well constructed while requiring a low maintenance.
Each of the foregoing advantages of this invention is achieved with a relatively simple structure that may be manufactured at a minimum cost.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows, taken in conjuncture with the accompanying drawings.
According to the present invention, there is provided a flooring removal apparatus for removing a floor surface from a sub-floor and bonded on the same, said apparatus comprises a heating element for heating a base plate secured to a frame structure and adapted to be connected to a power source, said frame structure having a front and a rear ends separated by side portions, said front end being adapted to releasably receive a handle member, said rear end and side portions having ledges adapted to run under floor overhanging cupboards and the like obstacles.
Preferably, the base plate of said structure is composed of a highly heat conductive material.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a cooling element to cool down said heating element after normal use of said apparatus.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a cutting element releasably secured to the rear end of the frame structure, said cutting element carrying at least two cutting devices located along said side portions respectively.
Preferably, the handle member is pivotably secured to the frame structure and extending upwardly and frontwardly therefrom.
Preferably, the base plate includes floor surface engaging members adapted to ease displacement of the apparatus onto said floor surface.
Preferably, the floor surface engaging members are a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted to the base plate of the frame structure.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a temperature control system to maintain the temperature of the heating element to a user set temperature.
Preferably, the temperature control system includes a control circuit connected to a temperature setting knob for a user to set the temperature of the heating element and to a temperature sensor for sensing the same.
Preferably, the temperature control system further includes a heating witness light to confirm to the user that power is going through said heating element.
Preferably, the cutting devices are spring biased against said floor surface for properly cutting the same.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a power connection witness light to confirm to a user that power is available from said power source.
Preferably, the power source is an external 230 VAC source connected through an electrical cord.